One Thing
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Cuddy and House fight about her relationship with Lucas. SEASON SIX SPOILERS. end pairing-Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cuddy and House fight about her relationship with Lucas. Season six spoilers. Luddy v. Huddy

Here's a little story that just popped into my head, the main pairing may say it's Luddy, but with House around, we know how that goes. Also, I wrote is pretty quickly, and wasn't in the best mood, so reviews would really cheer me up!

* * *

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through._

"Life After You" - Chris Daughtry

* * *

The office was pretty quiet for a Monday afternoon, and, to the surprise of most of the hospital's occupants, the whole building was as well. That was until one-thirty came, and with it came Gregory House, who stormed in the front entrance and made a direct beeline for the elevators. Ten minutes later, he returned, angrier than before, and now, he made a beeline for the dean of medicine's office. He didn't bother knocking, like always, and the door rebounded against the wall as it swung open.

"Do you ever bother knocking?" Lisa Cuddy looked up from her desk, not at all fazed but his sudden entrance into her office.

"You're sleeping with him." House stated, looking rather proud of himself.

"I … what..?" Cuddy stuttered, spraying coffee from her mouth, all over her paperwork. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Douglas. How long has it been?"

"Three weeks, and that doesn't mean we're sleeping together." She ignored the coffee-covered paperwork and pushed it aside. "Why do you care?"

"Because, he's an idiot!"

"What...? Where is this coming from?" Cuddy leaned back, surprised to see House's hands balled into fists and he seemed to be shaking, trying to keep his anger in.

"I worked with him Cuddy, he was my PI for two months. You barely know him!" House was shaking, his fingernails digging into his palms.

"And yet, you fired him."

"For a good reason! He wanted to sleep with you! He barely knew you for God's sake, I wasn't about to let him near you."

"Yet you did," Cuddy stated calmly, "We've been dating for two weeks and you just found out today. That's the slowest you've ever been House."

"You won't be happy with him."

"What do you know about my happiness? The only thing you're good at is making people miserable!"

"Really? You think you know me?"

"I know I do, Wilson does too, your team does." Cuddy smiled, she was enjoying taunting him, "We can read you like a book House."

"You're lying."

"Well, isn't that what everyone does? They lie. Don't they? You are too, you know that right? Lucas and I aren't sleeping together, nor are we anywhere near that." She stepped around her desk, standing in front of it, as if challenging him, "Why do you care so much?"

Thousands of insults ran through House's mind at that, _why did he care_, why shouldn't he? Loosening his fists, he grabbed Cuddy by the shoulders and pressed his lips roughly against hers. For a split second, she melted into his kiss, then pulled back, so she was sitting on her desk and him a few feet from it.

"What the _hell_?" Cuddy's face was a true shade of red. "What the hell was that for?"

"_Why _do you think I care?" House cried, a bit shocked at his own actions, "Why should I care? Because I'm your employee? Because you trust me?" He paused, waiting for a reaction, "Because I've been in love with you for twenty years? Maybe that's why I care about who you're with!" He stepped back, again shocking himself with his actions.

"House...?" Cuddy began, stepping forwards, "I … well, 'for twenty years'?" She repeated.

"For twenty years, Cuddy, that's why I've made your life hell, because I didn't want you to be happy anywhere else, with anyone else."

"House, listen," Cuddy stepped forwards so their toes touched, "I'm sorry, but, I can't." A tear slipped down her cheek, "Not right now, but maybe in a month or two. I just need to think, about us, about what this means."

"I understand," House nodded, "It was just the one thing I could say to make you think about you and Douglas."

"And about that...?" Cuddy laughed, "What do I tell him?"

* * *

AN: Loved it? Hated it? Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_With a broken heart_

_Your walls can only go down_

-"Call Your Name" – Chris Daughtry

For three days, Cuddy was able to avoid major contact with Lucas, as she mulled over her feelings for him, for House, and what she would say to Lucas when the time came. She had decided that she would wait for Lucas to confront her about their relashionship, that a few days with less contact between them would be good.

Now, she was curled on her sofa, wrapped in a wool blanket, her laptop on the table in front of her. She had open her video chat and was talking to House while working on a draft of a grant proposal to remodel the lobby of the hospital. As she typed, House and her shot ideas back and forth about how she would be able to talk to Lucas about ending it between them.

"Lise, Wilson just sent me a message, he wants to know if you and I want to go out for a drink right now. You want me to swing by and pick you up?"

"Greg," Cuddy laughed, "I told you, I wanted to stay home and work on the proposal tonight, that's why I said we'd have dinner tomorrow. You go with him, have fun Greg."

"Okay," House whined, "I'll call you later, love you." He blew her a kiss and signed off, giving Cuddy the peace and quiet she wanted. She leaned contentedly into the couch, taking a sip of her tea, before hearing a knock at the door. Setting aside her tea and laptop, she made her way towards the door, opening it.

"Lucas," Cuddy began, slightly shocked to see him there, "How've you been?"

"Good, except that my girlfriend has been ignoring me for the past few days." He began, "Look, Lisa, what's going on?"

"What do you mean? I've just been busy Lucas, I haven't had much time to myself."

"No, Lisa, seriously, what's going on?"

"Lucas, it's not going to work between us."

"That's why you've been ignoring me?"

"No! I'm not ignoring you Lucas, or I'm not trying too." Cuddy began, "I just ... I don't think that we're going to work. You're so much more carefree than I am, and you have so much more freedom in your life. I'm here almost constantly, and don't know too many people. We're complete opposites, there's just no way I can imagine us staying together long-term."

"I'm not staying we are long term Lisa, just please, give us a chance."

"Lucas, we don't speak much for three days and you say I'm ignoring you." Cuddy shot back, starting to get annoyed with him, "I don't want to feel that comitted."

"You would if it were House."

"What does House have to do with anything?"

"You're desperate Lisa, you want a relashionship, why can't you give me a chance?"

"Because I love House!" Cuddy cried, "You're right, I want to be in a relashionship, just not with you, or anyone else. I've been in love with House ever since our one night we had in Michigan."

"Then just tell me that Lisa," Lucas began, "I wouldn't have given you such a hard time had you just said that you were in love with House. I know you never gave up on him, and knew that we wouldn't last either. But look, don't say this yet Lisa, give us a few more weeks. Let's see where this goes."

"I can't give you the answer you want for that, it's not that I'm unhappy being with you, you make me happy Lucas. But whatever I feel for House is greater than what I feel for you. Sorry Lucas, I just want to be happy with House, not that I can't be happy with you."

"Lisa, it's going to hard for me to let you go, and I'm not ready to do it yet." Lucas cut her off, "One more week Lisa, please?"

"Let me think about it," Cuddy turned, taking her wool jacket from the closet and putting it on, dropping her blanket on the sofa. "But I've got to head out, I'll call you tomorrow." She swung her purse onto her shoulder, and pushed past Lucas, avoiding a kiss that he tried to drop onto her neck. As she locked the door, Lucas followed her down the walk and got into her car, giving her a wave before he drove off. She got into her car, pulling out her cellphone and dialing House's cell number.

"Hey Lise," House picked up on the first ring, "What's up?"

"Where are you and Wilson?"

"My apartment, he's out cold, do you want to stop by?"

"I was planning too, see you in five."

Hanging up, she drove the fifteen blocks to his apartment, parking in the space beside his motorcycle. She knocked on the door and he opened it, leaning down to peck her lips. Stretching up on her toes, she brushed her lips against his, and laced her fingers through his.

"I need you." She whispered against his lips, feeling him unlace his fingers from hers and rest his hands on her lower back, pulling her against him.

* * *

AN: Next chapter has a smutty scene then non-smutty stuff (hence the rating change). All good Huddy love! Two more days until 'The Tyrant' - awaiting more Huddy scenes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the MAJOR hiatus, but Walking into Walls took up most of my time for the end of 2009. Anyways, I'm trying to finish up the rest of my House stories before I start focusing on many new fics. **

**I decided that the first part has some smutty scenes, then a non-smutty scene with Wilson too. Just so everyone knows, there's an abundance of "HUDDY" on the page when the smutty scene ends so you don't have to skim over it.**

* * *

House held Cuddy in his arms, looking into her eyes, one of his hands caressing her cheek. He felt her stir in his arms slightly, pressing herself into his chest. "Are you sure you want this Lise?" She nodded, reaching forwards and undoing the top two buttons on his blazer.

"I've loved you for over twenty years, I think I should know what I want." Cuddy whispered, undoing another button on his blazer.

"Lise," House nodded his head towards Wilson, who was passed out on his couch. She giggled quietly, stretching up on her toes and kissing him deeply. She wound her arms around his neck and House couldn't help but give in. He rested his hands on her bare hips, sliding her shirt up a few inches. As his fingers touched her skin, Cuddy pressed herself against him, her nails digging into his shoulders as he nibbled on her lower lip.

"Bedroom," she gasped as he dropped his lips to her neck, "now." House obeyed, keeping a hand on her back and the other in hers as they made their way towards his bedroom.

Locking the door behind them, Cuddy pushed House against the door, her fingers hooking into his belt loops, and she tugged on his jeans. Before she could remove her hands, House pushed her backwards onto the bed, straddling her waist. He pressed his lips to hers, his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't even think about teasing me." Cuddy demanded, "I will punish you very harshly if you do."

"Yes boss," House smirked at her, lowering his lips to her neck. He sucked at the skin there, eliciting quiet moans and gasps from Cuddy as his lips touched her. In a matter of moments, his lips reached the collar of her shirt and without waiting for an approval of some sort, he slid his hands up from her waist, under her shirt and pulled it off, which caused Cuddy to giggle at his aggressiveness. His hands went to her breasts after he tossed her shirt aside, and he massaged each one slowly, before bending down slowly and capturing her lips again.

"House," Cuddy breathed as he reached behind her, unhooking her bra with two fingers, "what did I say about teasing?" She slid her hands under his shirt and removed it, her hands resting on his bare chest. He smiled at her, letting one hand rest on her hip while the other slipped under the skirt she was wearing and rested on her thigh. "God," Cuddy's nails dug into his shoulder as his fingers pressed against her entrance, "hurry up already." She smiled to herself as House removed her skirt and panties before removing his own jeans and, when his attention was on her eyes, she reached forwards, pulling him down on top of her.

"Lise," he whispered into her ear, "I love you." He felt her reach down, her fingers brushing against his scarred thigh. She let her hand drift upwards a few inches and she tugged on the waistband of his boxers. He let her tease him a few seconds, before she pulled off his boxers and tossed them aside.

"Stop stalling," Cuddy whispered as House's weight shifted above her, he pressed his lips to hers, entering her at the same time, hearing her gasp into his mouth. "God!" She cried a few seconds later, as he thrust inside of her.

**HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY– HUDDY – HUDDY– HUDDY HUDDY – ****HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY – HUDDY– HUDDY – HUDDY**

Darkness filled the room, except for the light coming from the bathroom, and the two figures curled on the bed didn't seem to mind. Cuddy had her arms around House's neck and didn't seem to mind the fact that he was still nearly crushing her after the night before. She blinked open her eyes, smiling at the sight she saw, before rolling away from House's grasp and pulling his bathrobe around her. Pulling the covers around House, she kissed her forehead and made her way into the kitchen, turning the overhead light on as she entered.

"Huh? House turn that light down," Wilson's sleepy voice came from the living room and Cuddy jumped, forgetting that he had been passed out on the couch the night before.

"James?" She peered around the doorway and spotted him laying sprawled on the couch, squinting at the kitchen doorway.

"Cuddy? Wha...why are you here?" He sat up and made his way towards the kitchen, blinking in the sudden brightness.

"I … well ..."

"You're still with Lucas though!" Wilson cried, jumping to conclusions, "You can't … just ..."

"Hey, James," Cuddy placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him into a chair, "Cool down, and no, I'm not with Lucas. He accused me of avoiding him because I wasn't truly in love with him."

"But ..." Wilson protested.

"Let me finish," Cuddy began, "And yes, he was kind of right, but I have been swamped in paperwork this week, and I'm just exhausted by ten. After that though, he accused me of being desperate and that I'd only stay in an actual relationship if I was with House. I told him that he was right, and that I do have feelings for House, but he said that he wants me to be happy. And apparently, according to him, he can't make me happy, so he ended it."

"With your help!" Wilson snapped, "If you had kept your mouth shut about House then you ..."

"I love him!" Cuddy cut him off, "You can't expect me to defend myself against him."

"Hey, quiet down in there." House limped into the kitchen, "You two got up early."

"Cuddy turned on the kitchen light, to woke me up." Wilson pouted, pointing at Cuddy.

"Stop acting like a baby and get over yourself Wilson." Cuddy snapped, kissing House's cheek, "Morning."

"Whoa, someone's feisty this morning, get up on the wrong side of the bed – oh wait, you slept on a couch, there's only one side you can get up on." House laughed, "Not get your coffee yet? I'm sure Cuddy can make some."

"No she can't," Wilson stood, grabbing his jacket and keys, "I'm out of here." He made his way towards the door and slammed it behind him. But before he did, a clear "selfish bitch" echoed throughout the apartment.

"What's he on about?" House kissed Cuddy's forehead gently.

"He agrees with Lucas, he thinks I should have given him a chance." Cuddy explained, "I told him that I tried to, but it didn't work. That's not my fault, and it's not Lucas' either, we both know that."

"Then it's his problem Lisa," House kept his arm around her and held her against his side as he opened the fridge and searched for something to eat, "I love you and that's all that matters."

* * *

AN: Okay, this is probably going to be the end of this story only because it seems like it's going to turn into _Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop_.

x


End file.
